Tourmentée (partie 1 de : Encore une fois)
by Kardhane
Summary: Titre original : "Bet you awry" de MA478LL. Tout avait commencé par un stupide pari entre Cara et Zedd et c'est Kahlan qui en avait fait les frais. Résultats : elle, toujours si sûre de tout, si maîtresse d'elle-même et de ses sentiments, se retrouvait prise dans les affres de l'incertitude, incapable de gérer ses sentiments, ses émotions et encore moins de les affronter.


Traduction avec l'autorisation de l'auteur de **: _Bet you awry_ ** de MA4477LL

* * *

 _Ça ne voulait rien dire._

Et pourtant, une semaine plus tard, Kahlan avait du mal à penser à autre chose.

Elle était distraite et avait du mal à se concentrer.

Elle ne pouvait pas croiser le regard de Cara sans rougir.

Elle ne parvenait pas à embrasser Richard.

 _Ce n'était qu'un baiser._

Juste une blague. Une blague idiote, en plus. Un pari stupide entre Cara et Zedd alors que, dans une taverne de village, ils étaient tous les deux complètement ivres. Ils y célébraient la fin de la Quête : ils avaient enfin, sauvé le monde et vaincu le Gardien. Naturellement, Cara n'envisageait pas de perdre le moindre pari contre le vieux sorcier. Certainement pas quand elle était sobre et encore moins lorsqu'elle était loin de l'être.

Kahlan se demandait si Cara s'était accordée plus que quelques secondes de réflexion avant de la rejoindre, de saisir fermement son visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Elle ne jugeait pas Cara. La Mord'Sith, dans ses meilleurs jours, était incontrôlable, prise dans les méandres d'un parcours personnel vers une existence meilleure. Kahlan savait que Cara suivait un chemin semé d'embûches.

Elle savait aussi qu'il était probable que la Mord'Sith n'ait pas une seule fois pensé au baiser depuis cette fameuse soirée. Juste après, Cara s'était contentée de sourire à Kahlan, s'était passée le bout de la langue sur les lèvres, avant d'opérer un demi-tour, déterminée, abandonnant la Mère Inquisitrice médusée derrière elle. Elle avait rejoint le sorcier avec son assurance habituelle, affichant un large sourire béat à son attention et annonçant à un Richard écarlate que Zedd assurerait ses tours de garde pour les quinze prochains jours à venir.

Ce n'était pas l'attitude de Cara qu'elle remettait en question, ni celle du sorcier.

Évidemment, Zedd avait irrité Kahlan et elle lui en voulait un peu, mais elle connaissait sa nature facétieuse.

C'était sa propre attitude qui la consternait Kahlan ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à répondre au baiser, parce qu'il était indéniable qu'elle y avait répondu, ni pourquoi elle l'avait senti là où elles ne se touchaient même pas et pourquoi elle le sentait toujours sur ses lèvres.

Elle secoua la tête.

 _Ça ne voulait rien dire._

Kahlan se répétait ces mots encore et encore espérant que, si elle parvenait à se convaincre de leur véracité, cela apaiserait ses nerfs à vif.

Le baiser avait été doux, agréable et légèrement humide. Une simple pression de lèvres douces et pulpeuses contre les siennes. Rien d'extraordinaire à cela, sincèrement. Mais d'une certaine façon, ce baiser avait été capital. Il l'avait laissé confuse. Elle était pourtant une femme de certitudes. En tant que Mère Inquisitrice des Contrées du Milieu elle connaissait sa place dans le monde. Elle n'hésitait jamais, ne remettait jamais en question ni elle-même, ni ses idées, ni ses décisions. C'était cette assurance qui lui donnait la force de surmonter les uns après les autres, tous les obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route, qui lui permettait de gouverner d'une main sûre. Mais le fait était qu'elle avait embrassé Richard des centaines de fois. Et des centaines de fois, elle avait senti ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue les caressant, aventureuse. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait en rien préparée au baiser de Cara.

Il avait été _différent_ : réel. Comme s'il avait été un baiser authentique, mature.

Il l'avait fait se sentir jeune et inexpérimentée. Elle s'était retrouvée plongée dans la peau d'une jeune fille rougissante se faisant embrasser pour la première fois.

 _Il n'avait duré qu'un instant_ , pensa-t-elle, contrariée. Et si elle devait être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit le fait de penser encore au baiser qui la troublait le plus ou si c'était, que celui-ci ait été si bref.

 _Ce n'était qu'un baiser_ , se répéta-t-elle. Cette fois elle hocha même la tête, à demi convaincue. Mais alors, une main la trahit et s'éleva pour toucher ses lèvres. Elle rougit de nouveau, agacée par son comportement puéril. Elle abaissa la main et tira sur sa jupe, comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de se débarrasser de l'ombre des lèvres de Cara sur les siennes ou du frémissement que ces lèvres pulpeuses avaient fait naître tout au long de son corps, jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

Elle doutait au moment où elle pensait ne plus avoir à douter : ils avaient vaincu le Gardien et elle avait découvert que l'amour protégeait Richard de la confession.

Elle savait qu'il était temps pour elle de passer à autre chose. D'épouser Richard, de s'installer à Aydindril et d'y assurer ses fonctions de Mère inquisitrice.

Mais d'une certaine manière, son cœur ne savait pas ce que sa raison tentait désespérément de lui faire comprendre.

 **XXX**

Kahlan se sentait fatiguée quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Elle avait mal dormi. Comme la nuit précédente. Elle continuait d'avoir ce même rêve étrange qu'elle ne se remémorait pas complètement, les souvenirs d'une vague de désir qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment reconnaître et qui hantait les frontières de sa conscience.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à Kelton. Il y avait une petite auberge sur la place principale où ils pourraient se reposer pour la nuit. Ils étaient encore à des lieues au sud d'Aydindril, mais n'avaient heureusement plus aucune raison de se hâter, c'est pourquoi cette petite halte, pour pouvoir profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, était parfaitement justifiée.

Kahlan picorait la nourriture dans son assiette, buvait plus de bière qu'elle n'aurait dû et ne prêtait aucune attention à ses compagnons. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais les autres étaient distraits par les villageois qui, excités de célébrer l'arrivée du Sourcier et la défaite du Gardien, harcelaient Zedd pour qu'il leur raconte leurs exploits. Elle se persuada donc qu'au milieu de toute cette agitation, personne ne remarquerait qu'elle ne participait pas vraiment aux réjouissances, ou qu'elle buvait trop tout en oubliant de se nourrir correctement.

« Tu vas bien, Kahlan ? » demanda Richard.

Kahlan leva les yeux de son assiette et remarqua trois paires d'yeux rivés sur elle. Richard semblait préoccupé, tout comme Zedd. Cara, à son habitude, affichait une expression indéchiffrable, bien que son sourcil droit légèrement relevé témoignât d'un certain désarroi.

« Oui. Oui, désolée, je réfléchissais juste. » dit Kahlan, souriant et tournant légèrement son siège vers Richard, afin d'éviter autant que possible de regarder Cara.

« Que disais-tu ? »

Richard hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

« On était juste en train de se demander comment on allait se partager les chambres. »

Il rougit légèrement en désignant les deux autres et baissa la voix.

« Il n'y a que deux chambres de libres, donc il est peut-être préférable que je partage la mienne avec Zedd. »

Il avança la main pour saisir celle de Kahlan.

« Cela ne te dérange pas ? »

Elle répondit trop rapidement :

« Bien sûr que non, Richard, pourquoi... » elle marqua une pause.

« oh ! »

Elle en était à sa deuxième pinte, elle avait toujours les idées claires, mais elle réagissait plus lentement. Deux choses la frappèrent, alors. Premièrement, elle comprit que Richard souhaitait certainement partager une chambre avec elle. Deuxièmement, que s'il partageait sa chambre avec Zedd, elle devrait alors dormir avec Cara. Elle lui lança un regard impuissant, plus préoccupée par le second problème que par le premier.

Richard lui offrit un de ses regards rassurants, ignorant complètement l'existence d'un second problème.

« Nous pourrons partager une chambre une autre fois, sourit-il plein d'espoir, bientôt. »

Elle serra sa main. Elle avait été distante et distraite cette semaine.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Puis, elle s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il tourna la tête et l'embrassa, sur les lèvres, la prenant par surprise.

Elle le laissa faire. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Cela ne fit que mettre encore une fois en avant, les différences entre ce baiser et un autre, qu'elle savait ne pas avoir dû connaître.

 **XXX**

Quand elles rentrèrent dans leur chambre, Kahlan déposa son sac près de la porte, avant de se tourner face à un lit qui devait être le plus étroit de toutes les Contrées du Milieu.

Cara ne sembla pas se préoccuper de la taille du lit, et elle se défit immédiatement de sa tenue de cuir tout en se dirigeant vers le bassin, placé dans un des coins de la pièce, ayant l'intention de se laver. Kahlan essaya de ne pas la regarder et tenta de se distraire en arrangeant les couvertures sur le lit puis en sortant de son sac une tenue propre pour la nuit. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle était un peu ivre.

« J'ai fini, lui dit Cara en effleurant son bras pour attirer son attention. »

Kahlan éloigna vivement son bras aussi loin que possible, comme si Cara l'avait touchée avec l'un de ses agiels au lieu de ses doigts nus, battant en retraite devant cette chaleur inattendue.

Elle se tourna face à la Mord'Sith, lentement, se sentant stupide. Cara la regardait, intriguée. Kahlan savait qu'elle avait fait preuve d'un comportement étrange envers elle depuis le soir du baiser elle avait évité de croiser son regard, lui avait parlé le moins possible et s'était éloignée chaque fois que Cara s'était approchée d'elle. Elle savait que Cara l'avait remarqué. En fait, elle était pratiquement sûre qu'au cours de ces deux derniers jours, Cara mettait tout en œuvre pour la toucher, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais auparavant.

Elle pensait que Cara était en train d'analyser son comportement.

Elle détestait savoir ce que Cara pourrait lire en elle.

Cara fronça les sourcils, si c'était venu de n'importe quelle autre femme, elle aurait su, elle aurait compris ce que cela signifiait Les rougissements, les tremblements quand elle s'approchait. Elle était habituée à ce que les gens s'éloignent quand elle les touchait. Elle savait qu'elle symbolisait la douleur aussi bien que le plaisir, tout comme son toucher. Mais c'était Kahlan et elle n'avait jamais touché Kahlan de cette façon là.

Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches, prise d'une irritation soudaine, agacée d'être préoccupée par l'attitude de Kahlan.

Elle ne parvenait pas à l'ignorer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix impassible.

Cara se tenait debout, les jambes écartées, à peine couverte d'une chemise quasiment transparente. Kahlan pouvait deviner ses courbes, détailler la longue ligne de son cou alors que Cara penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté en la regardant, les yeux légèrement plissés. Kahlan sentait que Cara pouvait voir en elle, lire en elle et cela la troublait plus encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Ce n'est rien, Cara. Allons-nous coucher. », dit Kahlan, lui offrant un faible sourire avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger vers le bassin.

Elle resta à l'affût du moindre bruit. Elle entendit Cara soupirer une nouvelle fois avant de ramasser sa tenue de cuir. Pendant qu'elle se déshabillait et se lavait, Kahlan pouvait entendre la Mord'Sith se déplacer dans la pièce. Elle devina que Cara nettoyait ses cuirs quand elle reconnut l'odeur de l'huile qu'elle utilisait pour les entretenir.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de se laver, Kahlan enfila sa chemise de nuit, replia sa robe et enfin, se retourna vers Cara... et le lit.

Cara était debout près du lit, le regardant droit dans les yeux, ses lèvres formant une ligne serrée.

Elle n'allait pas passer à autre chose.

Kahlan garda les yeux rivés au sol pendant un moment, sans dire un mot. Mais le silence était l'allié de Cara. Kahlan ne pouvait jamais la battre à ce jeu-là. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à parler de ça, encore moins alors qu'elle se sentait à moitié ivre et pas entièrement maîtresse d'elle-même.

La façon dont les choses se déroulèrent ensuite prouva seulement qu'elle aurait dû garder le silence.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû m'embrasser. dit finalement Kahlan, en croisant son regard. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Ses mots, elle s'en rendit compte, avait été prononcés d'un ton pleurnichard, enfantin et boudeur.

Cara se contenta de hausser les épaules, tentant de paraître indifférente elle dévisageait attentivement Kahlan.

« Ce n'était qu'un baiser, dit-elle lentement. »

Elle semblait plus perplexe qu'autre chose.

« Ce n'était pas juste un baiser ! répliqua Kahlan rapidement, plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité. »

Cara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, de plus en plus sur la défensive :

« Je ne vais pas t'embrasser de nouveau, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, avança-t-elle lentement . »

Kahlan secoue la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Ça ne voulait rien dire, ajouta Cara après un moment de silence. »

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce que Kahlan voulait entendre et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait justement dire ce que Kahlan voulait entendre.

Mais Kahlan se raidit. C'était exactement l'affirmation qu'elle s'était répétée en pensée toute la semaine, mais de toute évidence, elle n'était pas parvenue à s'en convaincre, parce que les mots qui quittèrent ses lèvres la choquèrent tout autant que Cara.

« Mais si ! Cela voulait dire quelque chose ! Tu as tout gâché. Tu as tout gâché, Cara ! »

Kahlan rougit violemment en voyant la Mord'Sith écarquiller les yeux et la fixer.

Le corps entier de Cara se raidit quand elle se permit enfin de comprendre et de donner un sens aux mots que venait de prononcer Kahlan.

« Tu as aimé ça, dit-elle dans un souffle. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle tenta de reculer, mais ne put pas. Le derrière de ses genoux se heurtèrent au lit.

C'était un mal pour un bien : une Mord'Sith ne bat _jamais_ en retraite.

Kahlan regarda Cara pendant un long moment, elle voulut nier, mais n'en fut pas capable. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Pas même dans ce cas-là. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit et elle ne pouvait aller nulle part. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre dans la chambre de Richard et expliquer aux deux hommes qu'elle ne pouvait pas partager sa chambre avec Cara _parce que le lit était trop petit._

Elle resta un moment devant la porte, les yeux fermés, contrôlant sa respiration pour tenter de se calmer.

Finalement, elle se passa une main lasse sur le front, sourit amèrement à elle-même et à la situation, puis se retourna. Cara la fixait toujours, mais quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, on y lisait comme de la prudence.

Kahlan était habituée à inspirer l'amour, le désir, la dévotion. C'était à cause de ce qu'elle était, de sa magie, de son essence. Elle avait confessé de nombreux hommes et de nombreuses femmes au cours des années et elle connaissait ce que trahissait leur regard : leur désir de servir, d'aimer, mais plus que tout, le désir d'être aimé en retour. Elle avait déjà décelé quelque chose de similaire dans les yeux de Cara. Pas souvent, mais elle l'avait quand même vu, comme chez les autres. D'abord quand elles avaient été coincées toutes les deux dans le tombeau, puis quand elles avaient sauvé les Flammes-nuits. Assez souvent, en réalité, pour comprendre à quel point elle avait entamé les certitudes qui régissaient la vie Cara et elle devait admettre qu'il pouvait bien y avoir entre elles, des sentiments que ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait s'avouer.

Elle frissonna et compris qu'elle les avait perturbées toutes les deux. Elle craignit d'avoir amené au point de rupture le lien qu'elles avaient eu tant de mal à tisser entre elles. Le désir d'effacer les cinq dernières minutes l'assaillit, tout comme l'assaillit un autre désir, sur lequel elle ne voulait surtout pas mettre de nom.

« Cara, je... »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, avant de relever les yeux.

Sa voix prit un ton nasillard qui signifiait qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

« Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis juste un peu confuse... et un peu ivre »

Elle essaya de sourire, alors qu'elle s'approchait.

« Ça a été une longue journée. »

Cara la regardait calmement. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent un instant, comme si elle retenait entre ses dents, les mots qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser sortir. En fin de compte, elle ne répondit rien, elle hocha simplement la tête. Quand elle reprit enfin la parole, elle ne regarda pas Kahlan.

« Tu veux que je dorme dans la grange ? »

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Cara qui rendait les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Kahlan se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce qu'elles respirent le même air. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'avoir rendue malheureuse. Cara frémit en sentant Kahlan si proche. Pas physiquement, évidemment, mais son regard s'obscurcit une seconde. Kahlan ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais Cara pouvait lire en elle, décrypter le langage corporel de l'inquisitrice, voir ce qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de mettre à nu. Cara maîtrisait parfaitement le langage du corps et elle sut ce qui était sur le point de se passer bien avant que Kahlan ne bouge.

Kahlan savait qu'elle devait accepter l'offre de Cara : lui demander de partir. C'était la chose la plus sensée à faire.

« Non. »

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Kahlan agit en dépit de sa raison. C'était une mauvaise décision bien sûr, contraire à tous ses principes et à tout ce qui régissait son statut de Mère inquisitrice. Elle leva une main et ses doigts virent se placer sous le menton de Cara et le relevèrent afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux

« Non. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je suis juste confuse, murmura-t-elle la voix presque inaudible »

Sa main était restée sur le visage de Cara, qu'elle caressait maintenant, doucement du bout des doigts. Son visage s'approcha, ses yeux rivés sur les lèvres de la Mord'Sith, ses propres lèvres juste à un souffle.

Leur second baiser fut complètement différent.

Il était du seul fait de Kahlan. Et pourtant, il dégageait pratiquement la même chose.

Les lèvres de Kahlan effleurèrent celles de Cara, plus proche d'un simple contact lèvres contre lèvres que d'un baiser. Après un instant sans respirer, Kahlan continua précautionneusement, ses lèvres bougèrent, pressant un autre baiser, doux, sur les lèvres charnues de Cara, puis, s'écartant un peu, elle lui mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, avant d'y déposer un autre baiser. Quand elle s'écarta, elle tremblait. Pantelante. Elle recula juste assez pour regarder la Mord'Sith et pouvoir évaluer sa réaction, mais les yeux de Cara étaient clos. Kahlan laissa courir sa main dans les cheveux de Cara, émerveillée par leur douceur, ses doigts effleurèrent son cou, son pouce caressa sa peau tiède. Son autre main vint se poser légèrement sur sa hanche.

Elle se pressa plus encore contre elle, leurs poitrines se touchèrent et elle frotta son corps contre celui de Cara.

C'en était trop. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement qui résonna impudique, dans le silence de la pièce.

Elle embrassa une nouvelle fois Cara, encore plus légèrement. Une ombre de baiser. Puis ses lèvres se déplacèrent sur la joue de Cara, contre son oreille, le long de son cou. Ses bras enlacèrent la Mord'Sith alors qu'elle l'attirait contre elle, étreignant étroitement son corps.

Une brûlure intense gagna tous les endroits où leur corps se touchaient.

Elle laissa doucement tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Cara et demeura silencieuse, l'étreignant, respirant son parfum, pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité

Cara ne l'avait pas embrassée.

Ses bras pendaient mollement le long de son corps.

 **XXX**

Cette nuit, elles dormirent dos à dos. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elles parvinrent à éviter tout contact.

Kahlan resta éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit. Cara sombra dans le sommeil, quasiment instantanément après avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller.

Elles ne reparlèrent pas de cet incident.

Une semaine plus tard, quand Kahlan épousa Richard à Aydindril, Cara se tenait à ses côtés, vêtue de ses cuirs parfaitement huilés.

 **XXX**


End file.
